The purpose of the KL2 Clinical and Translational Science (CTS) Scholars Program is to provide individualized competency-based training by immersing scholars in multidisciplinary research teams that will provide mentoring and intense experiences in the conduct of research from conceptualization to completion. We will also help CTS scholars develop and submit competitive grant applications to transition to independent investigators. To develop and promote the CTS scholars program, we will take advantage of the strong research training environment in the six Schools of the Health Sciences, especially the Institute for Clinical Research Education (ICRE), which has a robust training infrastructure comprised of multiple degree and career- development programs tailored to the needs of young investigators at every early career stage. The ICRE also maintains a mentoring network, which includes 400 senior researchers from across the University willing to serve as mentors to our Scholars. CTSI has an existing KL2 housed within the ICRE, which has been highly successful in developing clinical and translational scientists, 25% of whom are already in leadership positions. This KL2 is a distinct program with unique elements not found in other institutional K awards at Pitt, including a focus on individualized training in core competencies, multidisciplinary team science, diverse disciplines and research experiences, targeted seminars, and an emphasis on the entire spectrum of translational research. Our immediate objectives for the proposed CTS Scholars program are to: recruit outstanding scholars with excellent training in their content areas early in their research careers; train scholars in rigorous research methods to conduct translational research; enhance skills in team science, leadership, stakeholder engagement, and entrepreneurship; guide scholars in implementing research projects to answer them; ensure close mentoring to guide research career development; and help scholars develop authentic relationships with stakeholders in their areas of research. Our long-term objectives will be to ensure that scholars complete their translational research studies on time, help scholars use these studies to propose large-scale projects and obtain independent funding, and facilitate scholars? ability to serve as mentors and leaders in translational science.